1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a belt plow and more specifically it relates to a plow for a conveyor belt for efficiently removing debris from the return portion of the conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conveyor belts have been used for years to carry aggregate and other materials. A common problem associated with conveyor belts and loose aggregate materials is the aggregate material falling off of the delivering belt portion of the conveyor belt onto the return belt portion or being accidentally spilled onto the return belt portion during loading. When engaging the drive pulley or idler pulley, the aggregate material can cause considerable damage to both the pulley and the conveyor belt.
In the past plows have been situated upon the conveyor belt to direct the loose aggregate material off of the return belt portion prior to reaching the pulley; however the plows have been positioned directly on the plow which accomplishes the purpose of directing of the loose aggregate material off of the plow but during the process tears up or damages the belt due to the constant rubbing of the conveyor belt upon the plow during rotation of the conveyor belt. This results in belt replacements which can be expensive and time consuming. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved plow for a conveyor belt for efficiently removing debris from the return portion of the conveyor belt.